1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool cases and, more particularly, to a combination tool case made by coupling plastic tool case parts to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional plastic tool cases are commonly comprised of a case body and a cover hinged to the case body by hinge means. The case body has compartments for holding tools and accessories. These plastic tool cases are compact, however, they provide less storage space for holding tools and accessories. Some people may use wooden or metal cases for holding tools. However, wooden or metal cases that are not specifically designed for holding tools cannot keep storage items in good order. When assorted tools and accessories are disorderly put together in a case, they may be damaged easily during transportation of the case. When moved to the work place, it is difficult to pick up the desired tool or accessory from a mass of storage items.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a combination tool case, which is formed by coupling a number of plastic case parts to one another. It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination tool case, which can easily and quickly be set up. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a combination tool case, which provides storage spaces for keeping assorted tools and accessories in good order. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the combination tool case comprises a front frame unit, the front frame unit comprising a rectangular open frame and two side panels injection-molded from plastics in integrity, the open frame having two beveled coupling faces disposed at two opposite lateral sides thereof, the side panels each having a beveled coupling face disposed at one side thereof and fitting the beveled coupling faces of the open frame, the beveled coupling faces of the side panels being respectively hinged to the beveled coupling faces of the open frame for enabling the open frame and the side panels to be turned between a first position where the open frame and the side panels are maintained at the same plane, and a second position where the side panels are disposed perpendicular to the open frame and the beveled coupling faces of the side panels are respectively abutted against the beveled coupling faces of the open frame; a back frame unit, the back frame unit comprising a back panel and a bottom panel injection-molded from plastics in integrity, the back panel comprising a beveled coupling face disposed at one side, the bottom panel comprising a beveled coupling face, the back panel comprising a beveled coupling face hinged to the beveled coupling face of the bottom panel for enabling the back panel and the bottom panel to be turned relative to each other between a first position where the back panel and the bottom panel are disposed at the same plane, and a second position where the back panel and the bottom panel are disposed at right angles and the beveled coupling face of the back panel is abutted against the beveled coupling face of the bottom panel; a front frame and back frame fastening structure that secures the front frame unit and the back frame unit together; a storage box supported on the front frame unit and the back frame unit at a top side, the storage box comprised of a box body and a cover pivoted to the box body and adapted for closing/opening the box body; a plurality of drawers mountable in space surrounded by the front frame unit, the back frame unit, and the storage box; and a drawer positioning structure adapted for securing the drawers to the space surrounded by the front frame unit, the back frame unit, and the storage box; the drawer positioning structure comprising a plurality of clamping plates respectively provided at a rear side of each of the drawers, and a locating rod inserted through the clamping plates and rotated through an angle between a first position where the clamping plates are engaged with the locating rod to hold the drawers inside the space surrounded by the front frame unit, the back frame unit, and the storage box, and a second position where the clamping plates are disengaged from the locating rod, enabling the drawers to be moved away from the space surrounded by the front frame unit, the back frame unit, and the storage box.